La guerra de 2 mundos
by Alex2033
Summary: Bueno pues esta es una aventura epica de Naruto y su equipo en una guerra que se avecina entre dos diferentes realidades: La real y la ninja
1. Chapter 1

Misión 1: Reporte de un simple Humano

Dentro de una sala de juntas situada el sur de Rusia se escuchaba la voz de un hombre presentando algún tipo de tarea o investigación.

*En el universo existen diversos planetas de diferentes cualidades, Venus es el planeta más caliente, Plutón el más frio, y la tierra el planeta que tiene vida.

La tierra está habitada por diferentes especies como plantas, animales, insectos… pero solo una especie es la dominante y esa es la raza humana.

Los humanos han podido sobrevivir durante años reproduciéndose y creando muchas cosas para hacerles más fácil la vida además de analizar y comprobar teorías que les expliquen su existencia en ese planeta.

Mientras más tiempo pasa, mas aprenden y comprenden los misterios de el mundo, PERO, el hombre no es todo poderoso y por lo tanto le es imposible lograr descifrar muchos enigmas como: curas a enfermedades, el origen real de la vida, si están solos en el universo, por lo tanto trata de compensarlo tratando de crear vida o de encontrarla en otro lugar siendo que eso solo lo puede lograr DIOS.

En su momento un humano catalogado por unos como perverso y para otros todo un héroe trato de encontrar algunos objetos milenarios o bien religiosos como "El Santo Grial" y "El manto sagrado" ese hombre llamado por muchos como el _Führer __hizo varios experimentos secretos con humanos para sacar de sus entrañas los grandes misterios del mundo y al fin poder comprenderlo y obtener el poder sobre él, aunque para su desgracia nunca pudo terminar varios de estos experimentos y muchos de sus hallazgos se los llevo a la tumba._

_Hubo uno en especial que se llevo a cavo una vez pero fallo, consistía en obtener un nuevo mundo nuevo y mejor con poderes inimaginables, este proyecto se llamo:_

_¡¡¡"LA CONQUISTA DE SHAMBALA"!!!_

En medio de la obscuridad se escuchaba:

Voz 1: Señores, lo que trato de explicarles es que entre más aprende, el ser humano se vuelve mas y mas descuidados con su hermoso planeta, por eso ay que tener algún otro lugar como respaldo de nuestra existencia.

VOZ 2: Lo que dices es muy prometedor Iván pero según los registros hubo varios inconvenientes que provocaron una gran y tragedia de miles de soldados caídos en vano.

Iván: Lo sé señor pero hemos corregido ese problema, hemos creado una barrera especial que nos protegerá de la radiación o de cualquier tipo de mal que nos pueda ocasionar pasar la barrera de este mundo al otro.

Voz 3: Esas son tonterías, un trabajo como este llevaría demasiado tiempo y seria mucho dinero desperdiciado además de sacrificios humanos innecesarios.

Iván: Por favor denme esta oportunidad, el mundo se está acabando y por lo menos yo quiero tener en mi conciencia que hice algo por la existencia de la vida en el planeta.

Voz 3: Eso no nos interesa, lo que nosotros queremos es el control total de la humanidad claro que no para mal si no para poder corregir los errores de aquí y todo el mundo.

Iván: Pues si eso es lo que quiere, en el otro mundo podrá encontrarlo, los informes explican que en ese lugar a demás de contar con poder militar como el de nosotros, también tienen unos poderes extraordinarios.

Vos 2: De a cuerdo cubriremos los fondos de tu proyecto.

Voz 3: Nuestro gobierno no puede perder el tiempo con tonterías que no funcionan así que más te vale que esta vez funcione o si no…

Iván: Pero por supuesto, eso es seguro, el fracaso no es una opción.

Vos 2: Muy bien y cuál es el nombre de esta operación?.

Iván: Si me permiten escoger el nombre, se llamara……………………

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro mundo en otra dimensión se hallaba un pequeño grupo de guerreros ninjas saltando entre los arboles encabezados por quien se hace llamar Kakashi.

Kakashi: Equipo Kakashi el éxito de esta misión es indispensable para la aldea de la Hoja.

Sakura: Kakashi sensei lord Tsunade me ha informado un poco de esta misión pero no me dijo los detalles por la rapidez con que nos fuimos.

Naruto: que!!! Como es posible que a estas alturas no sepas algo tan importante Sakura chan

Sai: Acaso tu si lo sabes Naruto kun?

Naruto: haaaa pues ahora que lo mencionas………………………………………….. No.

Acto siguiente Sakura le da un súper ultra mega golpe en la cabeza al ninja naranja.

Sakura: Como es posible que te pongas a criticar a los demás cuando tu estas igual idiota!!!!!!

Naruto Bueno pero tampoco es para tanto Sakura chan (con un chichón tamaño monumental en su cabeza y una pequeña lagrima cayendo de su ojo)

Yamato: (solo con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Kakashi: (Sonriendo por lo ocurrido) bueno pues lo que se les ha dicho hasta ahora es solo que en la aldea de la niebla se está llevando a cabo un complot en contra de la aldea de la Hoja el cual involucra entre otras cosas robar el secreto del byakugan.

Sai: A mi se me informo un poco mas, lo que me dijeron es que desntro de las personas que planean el complot ay una llamada Ryoga Sasaki el cual trama algo con unos experimentos secretos.

Yamato: Experimentos??

Sakura: Que clase de experimentos???

Kakashi: Con humanos!!

Naruto: (con cara de enojo) Al igual que Orochimaru.

Kakashi: Si.

Todos se detienen junto a unos arbustos muy altos

Sakura: Entonces además de detener cualquier operación en contra de la hoja que estén tramando, también debemos detener a ese sujeto Ryoga???

Kakashi: Asi es.

Yamato: Pero en ese caso es responsabilidad de la aldea de la niebla detener a ese lunático no Kakashi sempai???

Kakashi: Si pero ay otra razón por la que nos enviaron tras el.

Naruto: Por cual???

Kakashi: Se sabe que está trabajando en un proyecto muy extraño pero que de funcionar podría afectar a todo el mundo.

Naruto: Y que es lo que esta haciendo??

Sai: Es un proyecto que involucra la transferencia de personas a otros lugares desconocidos.

Sakura: A que te refieres.

Sai: Que lo que está intentando es abrir un portal a otra dimencion.

Continuara...

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno pues esta es la primera historia que escribo y espero que les guste a todos los que la lean y si ya se que por ahora esta un poco aburrida pero ira mejorando DEVERAS.

Jeje ademas creeo que se nota mucho que esta historia es como una tipo continuacion de la pelicula de Full Metal Alchemist pero bueno es algo que siempre quise ver, como se enfrentaria Naruto a esto jeje.

Bueno ya subire el siguiente capitulo pronto y en verdad espero que les agrade.

SALUDOS


	2. Chapter 2

Misión 2: Batalla en la aldea de la niebla

(Dos días después)

*Luego de atravesar el inmenso bosque y el pedazo de mar que separaba al país del fuego con el país del agua, el equipo Kakashi finalmente llego a su destino, aproximadamente a las 11:00pm.

Kakashi: Muy bien equipo, ahora que estamos aquí tenemos que encontrar a los ninjas que traman la conspiración en contra de la hoja, tienen que tener en cuenta que deben ser alrededor de 150 y en su mayoría se tratan de chunin y unos cuantos jounins a sí que no bajen la guardia.

Naruto: Muy bien hoy no me contendré y una vez mas seré el héroe DEVERAS

Sakura: (con cara de enojo) Pero si tu nunca eres el héroe, además todos ayudamos más que tú!!!.

Naruto: Bueno bueno pero esta vez sí lo seré, además no tienes porque gritarme tan molesta Sakura chan (con cara de triste)

Yamato: Pero esperen un momento, Kakashi sempai a pesar de que tu y yo somos muy fuertes, que Sai es un miembro de la RAIZ ANBU y de que Sakura y Naruto se han vuelto muy fuertes, jamás podremos completar esta misión solos.

Kakashi: Lo sé pero no seremos los únicos aquí, ya antes me había informado la quinta Hokage que otro equipo nos estaría esperando al llegar aquí.

Sakura: Y de quien se trata???

Naruto: (muy entusiasmado) A ya lo sé, seguramente es el equipo de Hinata ya que ellos nos ayudaran a encontrar de inmediato a esos ninjas.

Sakura: No claro que no, seguramente se trata de el equipo de Lee, ya que ellos nos ayudaran a pelear contra todos ellos.

Sai: Pues considerando la situación, debería de ser el equipo de la niña fea, el gordo y el vago que se aburre de todo.

Sakura: Sabes Sai, deberías dejar de decir esas cosas sobre todo del equipo de Ino porque ellos no son exactamente muy considerados cuando los insultan.

Naruto: Bueno ya dinos quien es Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi: Pues de hecho uno de ustedes acertó, se trata de….

*Antes de terminar es interrumpido por una voz:

¿Voz?: Al fin llegan.

¿Voz 2?: Se nota que no tienen modales.

Naruto: (sorprendido y feliz) Jeje pero si son: ¡¡¡¡¡Shikamaru e Ino!!!!!

Shikamaru: Se habían tardado demasiado, hace 1 día que estamos aquí.

Yamato: si lo sabemos, lamentamos la demora pero llegamos lo mas pronto posible.

Shikamaru: Si, no se preocupen, aprovechamos para obtener información y averiguamos la localización de el enemigo, Chouji, Izumo y Kotetsu ya están ahí esperandonos.

Kakashi: Muy bien llévanos allá de inmediato

Shikamaru: Claro.

*Despues de un parde minutos Naruto y su grupo llegaron junto a Chouji y los otros 2 ninjas.

Shikamaru: Chouji!!! Que ha pasado desde que nos fuimos???

Chouji: Bueno pues unos cuantos ninjas más llegaron y le entregaron unas piezas a Ryoga.

Izumo: Al parecer ya falta poco para que termine su máquina.

Kotetsu: Tal parece que todo su plan depende de ello.

Kakashi: De acuerdo equipo en ese caso nuestra misión es detener a Ryoga y capturar el mayor numero de ninjas posibles.

Sakura: De acuerdo.

Naruto: Aquí vamos.

*Antes de que pudieran entrar a escena Shikamaru interrumpe.

Shikamaru: Un momento, no pueden solo atacar y ya, tienen que pensar las cosas.

Ino: En ese caso dinos tu plan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Bien, esto es lo que haremos

*Mientras Shikamaru los preparaba en el campamento de los ninjas malvados, se mantenía una conversación muy interesante.

Ninja malvado: (al frente de unos 8 ninjas mas)Aquí tienes Ryoga, todas las piezas que nos encargaste.

*Y ahí se hallaba, junto a una especie de maquina incompleta, el famoso ninja científico: Ryoga Sasaki

Ryoga: Excelente, con esto podre terminar mi maquina.

Ninja malvado: (dudoso) estas seguro que con estas piezas podrás construir una maquina que aplaste a la aldea de la hoja???

Ryoga: Acaso dudas de mí???!!!

Ninja malvado: Bueno solo me lo preguntaba ya que no es una maquina muy grande que digamos.

Ryoga: El tamaño no significa nada, lo que importa es el poder que tiene.

*Acto seguido de esto, aparecen un par de dibujos de tigres hechos por Sai que atacan a dos ninjas que se encontraban distraídos y muy cerca de unos arbustos.

Ninja malvado: Que rayos es esto.

Ninja malvado 2: Parece una especie de invocación:

Ryoga: pues acaben con ellos.

*Fácilmente destruyen los dibujos pero caen bajo el jutsu de posesión de sombras de Shikamaru.

Ryoga: Que demonios??!!! Kage mane???.. de a cuerdo veamos con cuantos puedes: ¡¡¡Ninjas vengan acá y ataquen!!!

*Todos los ninjas que estaban descansando en sus tiendas de campaña salen de inmediato con la intención de atacar hacia los arbustos pero sin imaginarlo, a todo el ejercito malvado ninjas que salieron les cayó encima una lluvia, bueno mas bien, una tormenta de clones de Naruto.

Ryoga: Que?? Tal parece que son bastante avilés he? Pero, yo también lo soy: (haciendo un par de sellos de manos)¡¡¡Estilo de agua: jutsu dragones gemelos de agua!!!( Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu)

*Pero para la desgracia de Ryoga, al atacar los dragones de agua hacia los clones y al arbusto, también se vieron afectados sus ninjas aliados.

Ryoga: Lo lamento chicos pero debía detenerlos a cualquier precio y, solo para estar seguro: (de nuevo haciendo símbolos de manos)¡¡¡Estilo de agua: jutsu de ola gigante!!! (Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu)

*Arrasando con todo el campo de batalla, los ninjas aliados de Ryoga fueron eliminados por el mismo.

Ryoga: Muy bien, ya acabe con todos esos clones y ya que esas sombras desaparecieron, seguramente con el sujeto de los arbustos también jajaja (diabólicamente)

*Luego de esto desapareció toda el agua y reviso los arbustos, y al ver descubrió que avía una coraza de madera como en forma de caparazón.

Ryoga: Qué demonios es esto??!!

*La coraza se abrió de un golpe y salió Sakura quien le propino ese mismo golpe a Ryoga mandándolo hasta unas rocas un poco lejanas, luego de eso salió Kakashi y los demas.

Kakashi: Muy bien hecho equipo

Sakura: Todo fue gracias a Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Bueno era de imaginarse que no le interesarían sus camaradas y nos atacaría sin importar que, además gracias a los clones de Naruto tuve una buena distracción para que el capitán Yamato nos cubriera a Sakura y a mí del ataque de agua.

Naruto: Genial, ahora veamos esa máquina.

*Continuara…

Notas del autor:

Espero que les guste este episodio, aunque en lo personal lo sentí un poco corto pero pues es necesario para poder hacer el siguiente un poco más largo debido a ciertas cosas que ocurrirán. En fin, espero que les guste mucho y pronto subiré la siguiente parte DEVERAS.


	3. Chapter 3

Misión 3: Un ataque inesperado

*Después de que el equipo Kakashi junto con la ayuda del equipo 8 (bueno más que nada de Shikamaru) derrotaron a Ryoga y a su legión de ninjas malvados, luego de eso decidieron regresar a la aldea de Konoha y llevarse junto con ellos la máquina de Ryoga para que los científicos de la aldea pudieran descubrir sus misterios.

*Ya en Konoha:

Kakashi: Este es el informe de nuestra misión (entregándole un documento a Shizune)

Shizune: (dirigiéndose a Tsunade) Tardaron 2 días en llegar a la aldea de la niebla y otros dos en regresara Konoha, al llegar a la niebla se encontraron con el equipo 8, Izumo y Kotetsu quienes los esperaban ya con la información necesaria para su misión, además de que la batalla con Ryoga y sus ninjas fue demasiado sencilla.

Tsunade: Bueno, tal parece que la famosa reputación de Ryoga eran solo rumores tontos, y parece que resulto ser todo un debilucho.

Naruto: See, realmente no represento un gran reto que digamos.

Sakura: Muy bien, y ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente misión?

Tsunade: Bueno a pesar de que no hicieron la gran cosa, supongo que se merecen un descanso, a si que: tómense el día libre.

Sakura: (muy feliz) Genial!!!!!

Naruto: Bien, al fin podre dormir en mi cama después de una semana.

Kakashi: En ese caso me retiro por ahora (desaparece en una cortina de humo)

*Naruto después de ir a su casa descansar un poco y ducharse, fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea, pero en el camino…se escucho desde dentro de un local:

¿Voz?: Oye Naruto!!!

Naruto: He???? Quien??? Ahh!!! ¿Qué pasa Ino?

Ino: Ven un momento por favor.

*Naruto entro al puesto de flores.

Naruto: Que ocurre??

Ino: Podrías hacerme un favor??

Naruto: Hee?? Un favor??.

Ino: Asi es.

Naruto: De a cuerdo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ino: Bueno lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer 2 entregas pero no ay nadie que me ayude.

Naruto: Muy bien, y, ¿A donde tengo que ir?.

*Ino le entrego un papel con una dirección y solo le dijo:

Ino: Gracias Naruto, regresa mas tarde para que me des el dinero.

Naruto: Si si.

*Luego de eso el ninja naranja reviso la dirección la cual era bastante cerca de Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto: Genial!!! Podre pasar a comer mi ramen jeje.

*Naruto se detuvo antes de hacer la entrega para comer un tazón de ramen mientras leía lo que debía cobrar por la entrega.

Naruto: Rayos, Ino se pasa, cobra demasiado solo por unas tontas flores.

*Como Naruto dijo eso mientras entraba al establecimiento, una persona lo escucho y le dijo:

¿Voz?: Oye, mira que las flores no son baratas porque se debe de ser muy buen jardinero para poder hacerlas floreces tan bonitas.

Naruto: Pues para mi es lo mismo, he?? Ahhh??? Ahhhh!!! Que tal Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: (sonriendo) Que tal, ya savia que te aparecerías por aquí en cualquier momento.

Naruto: Jeje claro, después de una misión exitosa, no importa que tan aburrida o satisfactoria sea, es bueno premiarme con una comida tan maravillosa.

*Luego de esto alguien más interviene:

¿Voz?: Por supuesto!!!!!, después de cualquier misión o antes de cualquier cosa, nunca está de más disfrutar de una comida sabrosa!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Hey!!!! Hola Chouji!!!

Chouji: (con la boca llena) Hola Naruto.

Shikamaru: (sonriendo) Je, a si que Ino te agarro como su ayudante he??

Naruto: Si, pero por lo menos me ayudo para poder pasar por mi precioso ramen.

*Mientras que los tres ninjas comían y charlaban tranquilamente, un ninja ANBU apareció ante los tres.

ANBU: Necesito que ustedes tres me acompañen ahora mismo.

Chouji: Porque?? Que sucede??

ANBU: Ustedes tres participaron en la misión de Ryoga verdad??

Naruto: Si, a si es.

ANBU: Lo que pasa es que necesitamos que nos ayuden en algunos detalles acerca de la maquina.

Shikamaru: Aunque quisiéramos no podemos, ya que no vimos a la maquina activarse en ningún momento y francamente lo poco que sabemos es que abre túneles entre dimensiones, cosa que me imagino ustedes ya saben.

ANBU: (en tono agresivo) Eso no me importa tienen que acompañarme de inmediato!!!

Naruto: (molesto) Y si nos negamos??!!!

ANBU: Los mato!!!!!

Shikamaru: Cálmate Naruto. El es un ANBU, lo que significa que cualquier Chunin o Genin debe acceder a cualquiera de sus ordenes sin importar que.

Naruto: Bien pero lo hare de mala gana

*A sí que los tres siguieron al ninja ANBU hasta un edificio localizado en el bosque.

ANBU: Es aquí.

Naruto: Bien entremos.

*Al abrir la puerta se encontraban unas escaleras inmensas que bajaban una distancia aproximada de un kilometro. Cuando al fin llegaron hasta abajo se encontraba un salón un poco grande donde estaban 3 ANBUS más y la máquina de Ryoga la cual, se encendia y apagava e incluso cambiava de color:

ANBU 2: Que bien que llegan de una vez por todas.

Naruto: Bueno ya, que es lo que quieren??

ANBU 3: Pues como podrán notar, este aparato se esta encendiendo y apagando solo además de que cambia de color.

ANBU 4: Y todo eso agregándoselo al hecho de que no es material ordinario, al parecer esta hecha de algún cristal extraño.

ANBU 1: Lo que queremos es que nos describan todo lo que vieron que Ryoga hacia en la maquina, como la encendía??? Como la activaba??? Como la armo???

Shikamaru: Pues como ya te habíamos dicho: nosotros no vimos nada.

ANBU 1: (muy exaltado) Ustedes deben de saber algo forzosamente, en especial tu y el gordo!!!!

Chouji: (súper furioso) como que gordo???!!!! Solo soy de huesos anchos (con unos sellos de manos) ¡¡¡jutsu tanque de carne!!!!(

ANBU 2: Detente ahí!!! (Mientras hacía sellos) ¡¡¡Estilo de fuego jutsu…..!!!

*Antes de poder terminar la maquina empezó a hacer un ruido extraño y de pronto.

ANBU 3: Que rayos es eso??!!!

*La maquina disparo un rayo al techo del cuarto y se abrió un pequeño agujero por el cual salieron unas partes de armaduras.

ANBU 2: Que demonios está pasando??!!! Ustedes 3, ¿Qué hicieron?

Naruto: (molesto y confundido) nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

*De pronto salieron del agujero 10 seres que tenían forma humana pero parecían estar muertos, que tenían armaduras y un símbolo extraño en sus pechos y un tipo de armas que eran extrañas para los ninjas.

Chouji: (asustado) Que está pasando Shikamaru??!!!

Shikamaru: Tal parece que alguien más activo la máquina para poder trasladar seres a este mundo, pero me pregunto si serán humanos o si están vivos.

*Un ninja ANBU se acerco a ellos para investigar que eran pero de pronto uno de ellos se levanto de golpe y le disparo a su cabeza con una escopeta.

ANBU 2: Que diablos???!!! Esta muerto!!!!

*Otros 5 también se pusieron de pie y 3 de ellos les dispararon a los demás ANBU´s los cuales murieron al instante. Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru se asustaron y se molestaron pero aun a si se escondieron como pudieron entre las cosas que avía allí.

Soldado Ruso: Jajaja tal parece que a fin de cuentas esta prueba fue todo un éxito.

Soldado 2: Idiota claro q no, no ves que 4 de los nuestros murieron en el viaje.

Shikamaru: (pensando: tal parece que no se han dado cuanta de nuestra presencia, a si que es ahora o nunca) ¡¡¡jutsu de posesión de sombras!!! (Kage mane no jutsu)

*Shikamaru atrapo a 5 de esos soldados pero el sexto se a parto lejos de su rango a si que:

Chouji: No te preocupes Shikamaru yo me encargo de este.

Shikamaru: No!!! Chouji, detente!!!

El soldado al ver a Chouji dirigiendo se hacia él, le disparo en un brazo y el ninja cayó al suelo.

Naruto: Maldito toma esto ¡¡jutsu clones de sombras!! (kage bunshin) ahhhh!!!!

*Entre todos los clones sometieron al soldado, pero, en ese momento…..

Soldado 2: Jajaja salvados por la campana.

*La maquina se activo de nuevo pero esta vez succiono a los soldados solo que tenía un contador al lado y marcava 5-10.

Shikamaru: Al parecer forzosamente tiene que succionar el mismo número de personas que trajo la primera vez.

Naruto: aaaahhh!!!!!

*La maquina succiono también 3 clones de Naruto y ahora trataba de llevarse a Naruto y Shikamaru.

Naruto: No!!! No dejare nos lleves!!!

Shikamaru: Agarra mi mano Naruto (tomándolo de la mano)

Chouji: Toma mi mano Shikamaru!!1

*Chouji estaba un poco apartado y la fuerza era demasiada asi que a solo 1cm de lograr tomar su mano el agujero los jalo con toda su fuerza.

Shikamaru y Naruto: Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!

*Luego de eso la maquina se sobre cargo, disparando chispas y al final una parte de ella exploto serrando el agujero.

Chouji: Noooooo!!!!! Shikamaruuu!!! Narutoooooooo!!!!!!!

*CONTINUARA……..

*Notas del autor:

Jejeje bueno este capítulo al comienzo sentí que era algo aburrido pero al seguir fue mejorando (bueno según yo). En fin Gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios (que realmente no son muchos, por eso se los agradezco).

Bien pues ya pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.

SALUDOS


End file.
